Electronic apparatuses, such as a mobile phone, a tablet PC, a PDA, have gradually become popular in human life. In order to save power, an application processor of a common electronic apparatus will set some predetermined conditions to get into a sleep mode. For example, after the electronic apparatus is idle for a period of time, the application processor of the electronic apparatus can get into the sleep mode. When the application processor gets into the sleep mode, the display module (such as a display panel or a touch panel) of the electronic apparatus will be turned off, or the input module will be turned off in order to save power. However, the disadvantage of such configuration is that: a user cannot use finger(s) to slide on the touch panel so as to make the application processor and the mobile phone leave the sleep mode; and the user needs to press a physical button to wake up the application processor in order to enable the touch panel, and thus the user can use finger(s) to slide on the touch panel to unlock the electronic apparatus in order to leave the sleep model, which makes the user inconvenient. Moreover, the application processor can process sensing signals only when it is in a wake-up status. That is to say, the application processor always needs to stay in the wake-up status in order to process sensing signals, which will waste more power consumption.